Legend of The Shikon
by umi101
Summary: There was once a legend a jewel the could bring good or evil into the world and there is one who desires it for evil. What does a miko who was raised in a tribe of gypsy's and a silver haired demon have to do with it? Only the fate of the world. SK
1. Chapter 1

Legend of The Shikon

*****I don't own Inu Yasha... Or Sesshomaru *cries in the corner*

Hey I am so sorry to those who have read this. Technology and me… We clash. And I accidently added the story; it wasn't quit worthy enough for you viewing pleasure. However, I revised it and, I like it better now. To those who read the first draft- let me know what you think between the two.

This is my first attempt for a FF. Please R&R  Thanks guys!!

Let the story begin!

Midoriko Higurashi, the eldest child of her clan. She and her family resided in the small village to the east. She was a tall proud young woman with two dark chocolate orbs with a look of pure determination; long black straight hair that came to just above the small of her back; snow white smooth skin gave her the appearance of being a fragile as a porcelain doll. As she has witnessed many time before, things are not what they appear to be, a frail human in appearance, she was the Priestess that protected the jewel known as the Shikon No Tama. Within her bosom laid heart filled with love, compassion and soul so pure, there was no doubt she was the rightful protector of the jewel.

Her father, Ken was a prestigious Priest; known throughout the land for ability to vanquish evil spirits with the flick of wrist; her mother Naomi, a sweet and incredibly kind woman, she was known for her knowledge in herbal medicine in healing. Receiving the blessing as gifts from her parents, Midoriko proved herself to be a talented priestess with much potential. Lastly Michiko, Her younger sister, a split mirror image of Midoriko except one detail; Michiko had bright green eyes. Beginning her first lesson as a miko at the tender age of eight she was strong and determined to be just like her beloved sister she idolized.

The Shikon, which Midoriko wore upon her neck, had drawn attention from the tainted hearts of demons and humans alike; all wanting to possess the jewel. Midoriko had made great effort in keeping the precious stone safe from the clutches of evil; fending off the all that pursued the Jewel, every single effort ending in the same way, failure.

Life in the village returned to normal, peaceful even. Too peaceful in the eyes of Midoriko, after all there was always the calm before the storm; she always keep a watchful eye, waiting for the storm that was brewing waiting for it's opportune moment.

One crisp morning Midoriko arose and headed out to her villages, to start on her daily chores. While she was shaking out the rugs, Michiko came running towards her giggling in her excitement, "Riko! Riko! Guess what mommy just taught me," coming to a halt before her sister, her smile stretching from ear to ear, waiting for the older miko to finish her current duty. Folding the rug, she placed on a stack of other rugs; she glanced at her younger sibling and noted the constant fidgeting coming from the smaller form; stifling a tiny laugh she finally knelt down to her sisters eye level, showing great interest she replied, "what would that be little one?"

Taking the bait, the small child eagerly squealed, "She taught me how to form a barrier! Watch me," Stepping back a good 5 feet, she closed her bright green eyes and began to concentrate; remembering to control her breathing. Soon, the glowing of a faint pink engulfed the tiny girl, showing off the newly developed skill. Allowing the tiny aura to fade, Michiko turned her attention back to her older sister. "Did you see it?"

"Of course I did! You did a magnificent job Michi! I'm so proud of you." Smiling warmly down to her, suddenly she felt a tug on her soul. Eyes widening her breathing hitched as she looked onto the horizon. There, a lone silhouette was making its way towards her townsfolk. "Michi, go find mother and father; bring them here then go hide yourself in the hut." Gazing at her sister quizzically she responded, "No, I want to stay with you." Snapping her neck towards her sister, she objected sternly, "Absolutely not. Do as you are told. Go now." Turning on her foot, she ran as fast as her short legs could carry her, searching frantically for her parents.

Returning her gaze back to the lone figure in the outskirts of the village, she noticed the figure had stopped and was just starring at her. Being too far out to confirm if it were a human or demon; all she could make out though was the figure was dressed in a baboon pelt. _'Odd, the aura feels like more powerful than the average demon'…_ She thought. It was then her parents joined her on either side of her.

Taking charge of the situation, her father's voice came alive, "What brings you to out humble villages Stranger?" Noticing the Baboon's face tilted to the left, then right, the strange figure responded, "I come to seek the one who carries the Shikon No Tama." Automatically bring her hand to clasp around the jewel around her neck, Midoriko shouted, "What do you want with it?"

"For the same reason others have tried before. We have all heard about the power of the Shikon No Tama; will grant any wish to come to pass."

"Who are you?! I demand that you tell me at once," commanded Ken.

"My sincere apologies," Watching as he lifted a hand to his face, he pulled back the baboon like face to reveal, merciless red eye; long black wavy hair with it a smile that would have dazzled any woman, but on this man… it spoke of cruelty. "My name is Naraku, I am a half demon; I desire to become a full blood demon. This Jewel is my only chance."

Stepping forward Naomi rebuke, "Clearly you have lost your mind, though you are a hanyou, we three are mikos; surely you do not think you can defeat us by yourself?"

An evil cackling could be heard coming from the dark figure, "No my dear, I believe it is you whom is outnumbered." As if on command, a dark line appeared on the horizon as hundreds of soldiers walked up behind Naraku. The three looked onto the enemies lines and saw they all had northern crests presented on their body armor. Within closer inspection, they recognized the large figure of the newly coroneted Northern Lord, Ryukotsusei.

"Naraku, why do you toy with these pitiful weaklings? Allow my men to crush them all and you will finally have the jewel; and I the compensation you promised me," Came a thunderous voice from the Dragon Lord himself.

Turning to his comrade, His smooth voice filled the air, "Why spoil the fun? The excitement of a chase is not in finally capturing your prey, but enjoying the chase."

From across the distance, Midoriko didn't like to be labeled as "weak" just because she was human. No she wasn't human, she was a miko; a demon's mortal enemy. Taking a deep breath she held her head high and called out defiantly to the two males. "What makes you think that I, the miko of the Shikon No Tama will give it up so easily? It is my duty to protect it from the vile wastes like you."

Snapping his head back to the lone female across from them, "You dare to resist me? Miko, I thought you to be wiser than that; or would you risk sacrificing your innocent village because of your selfishness."

This time the Ken answered for his daughter, "We will do whatever it takes to protect the lives of innocence."

Turning one side of his lips into a crooked smile, Naraku looked as though he had just found what he was looking for. "Good, I was hoping you would say that. Kill them all."

It happened so fast, Naraku's men started racing towards them. Before Midoriko had time to react, he felt a hand pull on her arm and was being dragged in the opposite direction. Realizing it was her mother escorting her back towards the village in a frantic frenzy she began to tell her daughter what they must do. "Your father and I will get the villagers to safety. I need you to take Michiko and run into the forest, hide your scents and auras; Midoriko, Keeping you safe is our priority. Do not place yourself in harm's way. Your father and I shall try to fend them off for as long as we can, whatever happens don't come looking for us." Not being able to form words in her mouth, she just solemnly nodded her head. "Take care of your sister, if anything should happen; seek refuge in the western lands." Arriving at the threshold to their hut, mother and daughter embraced for the last time. "Be brave" releasing her hold, her mother began to run back the ways they came, returning to aid her beloved husband.

Dashing inside the hut, Midoriko grabbed hold of her sister and took off into forest heading west running, trying to get as far as she can. She soon came upon a part of the forest that was heavily littered with trees. Mind made up, she instructed her sister to climb to the highest branch of the tree. Once they were up there, they would be safe; she prayed.

Looking back to the east, Midoriko saw smoke rising from the place they just came. Deep down she knew no one survived.

The next day, the duo slowly made their way to the western kingdom; careful of the trails they took, they were unarmed and knew not where the creature Naraku may be.

The two girls had been incredibly lucky to have stumbled across a village; they managed to exchange their clothing trying to blend in more rather than travel in their miko garbs. Once they acquired enough food for the 2 days travel to the western lands, they were off once again; this gave Midoriko time to contemplate what she must do when she meets the Lord of the West.

The western lord was known for his gracious aid to weaker being; demon and human alike. He was also a man of honor; he would never stoop low as to wishing for power, no this lord was better than that, He was the Great Inu Taiyoukai of the West; on her hands and knees she would plead for his help to fight off this evil hanyou known as Naraku, even if it did make her look like the begging dog; she would do it.

Arriving at the Western Kingdoms door, butterflies exploded into Midoriko's stomach; it was the moment of truth. Entering the threshold of the outer wall, she sought out a commanding officer and requested an audience with The Great Inu Taiyoukai.

Midoriko and Michiko found themselves in the throne room with the Great Lord; bowing deeply to pay their respects to him, he brought them forward.

"Young Maiden, why have you brought me here today?" His voice spoke of volumes of wisdom and compassion.

"Milord, my name is Midoriko Higurashi; I am the protector of the Shikon No Tama. A few days ago my village was attacked and all were kille-" choking back a sob, she was determined to be strong. "The entire village was wiped out. Slaughtered by a great evil, a murderous hanyou named, Naraku."

"Higurashi you say? Tell me, is your father Ken Higurashi?"

"Yes, Milord; I'm sad to bring the news of his death, as well as my mothers."

"I'm sorry for your loss, I knew your father a long time ago; Good man."

Finding herself incapable of talking, she just nodded.

Curiosity getting the better hold of him, The Taiyoukai asked, "Priestess, why have you come to me?"

"I humbly ask for your aid to kill this wicked hanyou who seeks this jewel here, upon my neck."

"Tell me story behind this small jewel."

Midoriko went on, filling the Demon Lord with every detail about the Jewel of Four Souls and its ability to grant one wish; As well as the Evil Naraku and his allied friend, the Lord from the North, Lord Ryukotsusei."

The Great Lord sat in his throne and listened intently to the young priestess before him; shocked to hear of Ryukotsusei doing in this. The Taiyoukai listened intently to the tone at which her words were coming out. Hearing her words come out strong but could clearly see in her eyes, her very soul being torn to pieces all over the tiny jewel hanging around her neck.

The Lord looked upon the young priestess with great pity, for someone so young to be burdened with a curse such as the Shikon No Tama, was something no one should have to endure. Standing from his elaborate throne, The Taiyoukai made his way to the young miko.

Midoriko took in his form as he made his way to her, His long flowing snow white hair that travel down to just past him knees; The black crescent moon in the center of forehead told of his heritage from the family of the moon; to his crimson red dual strips on his cheeks and on the outline of his eyes as well, bringing out the honey colored eyes tenfold. There was no denying that the Demon Lord was beautiful, lethal yet beautiful; his appearance seemed fiercer with the dark maroon silk kimono that contrasted with his striking features.

He approached her small frame, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "You have my word that I, The Great Inu Taiyoukai shall conquer this evil with you." Releasing the breath she held tightly within her lungs, she smiled out of the hope he gave her. Before she could open her mouth to speak; there came another voice from behind them.

"I too shall fight alongside you father and you Midoriko."

Two sets of shocked eyes searched for the source, only to find the Taiyoukai's only son, Inu Taishou proudly standing in the door way; wearing an elegant pure white silk kimono and armored plates strapped to his torso and his swords fastened to his obi.

"Father, one day I shall be the Taiyoukai of these lands; please allow me to fight for my future subjects." The determined look in his sons eyes was not the only thing that gave away that he will not take no for an answer. Inu Taisho's long silver silk like was hair pulled to a high pony tail, only allowing his bangs to frame his beautiful face; accenting the purple jagged strip on his cheeks and black crescent moon presented on his forehead. His appearance speaking for himself; he was ready for battle.

Knowing he would lose the argument, the Great Lord only nodded. "Son, take the two young mikos to the west wing guest rooms. Make sure their needs are met before seeing me; we need to formulate a plan for the upcoming battle." All three forms bowing to the Lord, Inu Taishou escorted the two young maidens to their chambers allowing them to sleep.

**Hours Later***

Midoriko was awakened with great urgency by a servant of The Great Lord, "Mistress, forgive me for pulling you from your sleep at an ungodly hour but the Western Lord requested an audience with you." Nodding her tired head, she sat up from the warm comfortable bed and walked towards the wardrobe to dress herself. Slipping on a dark green kimono; and pulling her hair back into a sloppy bun, she alerted the young servant she was ready to be taken to the Demon Lord.

Approaching two giant wooden oak doors, Midoriko lifted her hand and firmly knocked on the door, "Enter" bellowed a voice the belonged to the Western Lord. Taking a deep breath the miko pulled on the door handle and let herself into the room. Taking in her surroundings she noted the room was filled with scroll shelves from the floor to the ceiling; though as packed as it was, it was well kept and clean. Directly ahead of her she saw the white haired demon stand from his seat, "Please come in and sit." Placing one foot in from of the other Midoriko wandered to seat in front of the Lord's desk, and gracefully sat down on the cushioned chair. Sitting himself back down, he brought his palms together in front of him, "A messenger of mine had returned a while ago, carrying a note. He was badly beaten and knew not who gave him the parcel." Taking his left hand he reached to a piece of paper on his desk and fluidly leaned over the desk and gave it to the young miko; taking the letter from the clawed hands she read it over.

_Taiyoukai of the West,_

_I know of the guest you have staying there within your kingdom; a miko, who possess a jewel that I desire to have. As I write this letter to you, Lord Ryukotsusei's vast army approaches closer and closer to your kingdom. I will demolish your lands if I must to obtain the Shikon No Tama; hand over the miko and you and your subjects shall be spared. Resist me, you will all die._

_Naraku _

Fury boiled under the mikos skin, how dare this monster kill her parents and her villagers, now he will kill more innocent lives over the tiny trinket, he will pay with his life. The Demon Lord focused on the emotions the miko presented to him, surprised to receive rage when he was expecting emotions of sadness to come from her, he brought her attention to him, "Though he may have the Northern Lord on his side; my defense force are far more superior in the art of battle. Miko, we shall fight Naraku and Lord Ryukotsusei here; the retaining wall will keep the northern troops at bay." Nodding in agreement she continued to listen to the centuries of warfare experience he had to offer. "I suspect 2 or 3 days at the most, and then they will upon us. As we speak, Inu Taishou is preparing the men, calling in all our forces and setting up more defensible structures. What military training to you possess?" she confidently without skipping a beat, "Bow and arrow."

"Come with me," spoke the Lord as he stood up from his desk again, and lead the miko down to the armory; in search for the perfect bow and arrows to use at her disposal.

Preparations were made within record time; as promised; the western army could see a massive band of northern troops closing in. On the eve of battle, Midoriko pulled Michiko aside. "Dearest little sister, tomorrow I will be going to fight. If something happens to me, I have asked the Taiyoukai to take you to the demon slayers village. There are more mikos that can train you to develop your powers. You will be safe there." Green eyes began to turn glassy and fill with tears, "Riko-neesan, I don't want you to go."

"This not the time to be selfish; you and I are miko's we have a duty to perform. I must guard the Shikon jewel. Little one, you must be strong; this is the one lesson I gave teach you. As a miko, others look to you for strength, you must be strong." Nodding her tiny head in understanding Michiko embraced her sister for the last time.

__

**The next day**

The battle had been fierce, the wall was holding as the Taiyoukai said it would. Dead bodies of fallen comrades on both side littered the ground. Hundreds of thousands of demons running over the dead fighting each other off; fighting, for this jewel that had been whispered among the land of Japan.

The eldest of the Higurashi clan, Midoriko; fought fiercely with the help of The Inu Taiyoukai of the West and his son Inu Taishou the battle appeared to be in their favor. The trio was doing a great job vanquish the enemy, lowering their numbers.

Then Ryukotsusei and Naraku appeared in the midst of the battle; bringing with them a great force, killing a good portion of the western troops; slowly in their wake, the forces of good started to stagger back; the western soldiers started dropping to the ground like flies. Midoriko looked on at the fighting pair; and was hit with an epiphany; she then realized what she must do for the sake of all of Japan.

Leaving her comrades side she stepped towards the middle of the chaos, in the pathway of Lord Ryukotsusei and the vile being known as Naraku. Starring of with a glaze look in her dark chocolate brown eyes; she started to chant up ancient words of her people, the evil hearts of man and demon alike began to realize their bodies glowing. Screams of horror filled the air as static electricity surged through their bodies.

"Your hearts are filled with nothing but the vile works of evil. Your wicked ways shall be no more, forever you shall be trapped in the very jewel to which you killed to poses." Spoke Midoriko. Closing her eyes as her aura began to glow white; her petit form began to rise above the ground; glowing brighter and brighter until it was too bright to look on. The next second, the light was gone, and Midoriko descended from the sky.

Father and son raced to her side; checking for any vital injuries she might have sustained. Sighing in relief when they heard her ragged breathing reach their ears, The Taiyoukai began to question her. "Midoriko, what happened?"

Trying to regain her breathe from her over exertion, she looked into his eyes and softly spoke, "The gods revealed to me what I needed to do. I locked away all the evil soul within the Shikon No Tama; however I pushed my body beyond its limits, I'm afraid I only have a few more minutes before my body will die." Pausing for a moment to catch her breath, it was during this time Inu Taishou asked, "What should we do with the Shikon? Even with this new evil gone, a new shall form and try to come after it."

"You must burn the Shikon with my body, and bury it with my remains. This is how it has to be." Truly smiling, she looked to her two new friends, "Dearest friends, do not fret my destiny has been fulfilled. Please take Michiko to demon slayers village; I thank you for your valiant effort to help me. I pray a long a prosperous life for you both." With that, the miko closed her eyes for the last time.

Rising from the ground, the Great Lord commanded his men to build a funeral pyre for the miko who sacrificed her life for them all. During the preparation time for the burial of the Shikon No Tama Miko; no one noticed a form crawling into the coverings of the forest. Standing battered, bruised and singed from the miko's power, a man with wavy charcoal black hair and piercing red eyes glared menacingly in the direction of the dead miko. Barely escaping with his life from the clutches of the mikos power; he vowed he would return to find the Shikon. He needed rest to recover and time to reform another army; fading back into the shadows, he would wait.

That night, the ceremony for the brave miko went underway. During the entire process her body was being cremated, only silence could be heard. Silent prayers went to the miko, praying that her soul may rest in peace.

Later the miko remains were gathered; curiosity struck the Western Lord when he noticed the Precious Shikon Jewel was not present. Unable to fathom up conclusions he didn't know what to think. He placed the jewel himself with the miko before lighting the pyre; he watched the whole thing and he himself gathered her remains. He prayed that whatever happened to the missing Shikon that it would never finds its way into the hands of the wicked.

Stories were told throughout the land of the brave priestess who sacrificed her life for the fate of the world. But like every story, it faded to the pages of history. Becoming nothing more than a legend; The Legend of the Shikon.

***********************************************************************

Hey! Tell me what you think, if you see anything that needs to be changed or what not please.. Let me know. I am so new at this lol it's kind of scary! But yea thank you again!


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of the Shikon

Standard Disclaimer! I Do NOT own Inu Yasha.

Ch. 2 Rebirth of the Legendary Miko

___

Many Centuries had passed since Midoriko, protector of the Shikon No Tama died. The Great Inu Taiyoukai whom rallied with the Great Miko; passed on his reign to his noble son, Inu Taishou. After obtaining the Western Throne, Inu Taishou took himself a mate, a truly beautiful woman from the Southern Kingdom.

What came to pass as The Great Battle, had come to an end and the knowledge of the where abouts of the Shikon had become a lost knowledge to the world.

Michiko, as promised was placed under the care of the Demon Slayers; where she was raised in the ways of being a miko and kept safe, as promised. Years had passed and the young Michiko had grown of age; she finished her training and was ready to reside in a village to protect it. On the eve of her twenty-first birthday, Michiko had a dream that erupted too many unanswered questions.

_**Dream**_

_In a grassy field, in the middle of an enchanted forest, a mild wind blew onto the untamed green blades. On one side stood a tall, proud, young Miko with two dark chocolate eyes and long midnight colored, silky, hair that sat just above the small of her back. Looking directly across the field to the other individual on the opposite side stood a dark figure in a baboon pelt._

_Naraku was the vile man's name, with his face completely covered, save for his red ruby eyes shining through his mask. _

_Michiko found herself standing between the two, turning her head from side to side she watched silently waiting for what was to happen. For a while no words were exchanged, and then the dark creature spoke._

_"Young Miko, we meet again."_

_"Naraku," She spat, "If it is the jewel you seek, know that even in my death you shall never obtain it." _

_Coyly smirking at the young priestess, "I can be a patient man. If I must wait, then so be it. The greatest treasures are worth the wait." _

_"Wait as long as you like, know this creature," Midoriko slightly turned her head to her right, gazing at her sister. Michiko felt as though she was looking and speaking to her directly, "When a miko becomes of age, they can be hard to defeat." _

_As quickly as the dream appeared, the scene dissipated before Michiko's eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, Michiko pondered the meaning behind her dream. 'What could it mean?'_

_**End Dream**_

After sharing her vision with the Elder's Court of the miko tribes; confirmation of the reappearance of the Shikon No Tama was apparent; when, where, and to whom remained a mystery.

Miko's younger than Michiko had experienced the same exact vision, standing in an open field with Naraku and Midoriko talking; word for word was matched. The troubled sibling to the deceased Shikon Miko could not decipher the meaning. Even in old age, she had heard countless accounts of young woman whom have become of age, and experienced the same dream. From then on it was practiced to question the dreams experienced on the twenty- first birthday of young priestesses.

____

Not too long after, rumors once again started up of the Shikon returning to holy people. Humans and demons alike searched desperately for the powerful jewel, slaughtering any bands of mikos and priests they encountered; bringing upon the peaceful group, a miko genocide.

Their numbers dwindling, and no trustful allies to protect and aid them, they were backed into the corner with no options left. Out of desperation for the preservation of their kind the Elder's of the Miko clans dropped the title of "Miko" and became bands of traveling gypsies.

Overnight the entire population of miko disappeared and by morning another group took their place; shedding the traditional miko and priest garbs, replacing it with various colors and styles. Using their marital arts as forms of dances and entertainment, knowledge of medicine and other psychic abilities where used to mix potions of all sorts and forms of fortune telling. Behind the safety of closed doors they were proud and powerful mikos; to the outside world they were nothing more than a circus, used for entertainment and selling goods for money and food.

__

**Centuries Later**

In a small nomadic village, there near the center of the community was a tiny hut where two female occupants resided. A young maiden lay asleep in her bed, in the land of dreams.

_**Dream**_

_The young Miko found herself standing in a grassy field, in the middle of an enchanted forest. A mild wind blew the untamed green blades; looking directly across the field to the other individual on the opposite side of her, where she saw a dark figure in a baboon pelt._

_The figures face was completely covered save for his red ruby eyes shining through his mask, sending shivers down the mikos spine._

_"Young Miko, we meet again." a smooth male voice could be heard coming from the tall figure across from her. _

_"If it is the jewel you seek, you will never obtain it, while it is in my care." The young maiden heard her voice speak, unable to control her actions. _

_Coyly smirking at the young priestess, "I have been a patient man, Miko. It soon will be mine."_

As quickly as the dream appeared, the scene dissipated before Kagome's eyes. Slowly opening her eyes, Kagome contemplating the meaning behind her dream_. 'What could it mean?'_

******

The sun had just began to peak over the mountain, showing it's beautiful golden rays to the land and those who resided in it.

Creeping golden rays stretched far into a room of this particular hut. Being disturbed from dream, two lazy eyes cracked open, revealing deep ocean blue eyes, staring up at the ceiling. The young gal couldn't help but recall the strange dream from the night before. _'I've never had a dream like that before. It was so bizarre, it's as if that strange man knew me.'_

Deciding it was best to ponder it later, she needed to rise from her bed to get started on her morning chores. Gathering her clothes, she pulled a white flowing shoulder sleeve low, square cut shirt over her head. Then grabbed a dark royal purple corset dress and slipped into it, pulling the string from the corset in front of her chest, giving the finished look of a traditional gypsy.

Like any other female, she debated with accessorizing, given the special day. Grabbing a silver coin chain belt, it hung loosely around her curvy hips. Next she placed a spiral gold bracelet on her upper right arm and another thick gold bracelet to hang comfortably on her left wrist. Deciding to do nothing with her long wavy midnight locks, she let it hang down to the small of her back, allowing it to grip her feminine curves, then lastly placed her sandals on her dainty feet.

Glancing down at her state of dress, she was pleased with the outfit she had chosen for today, _'Today is the day! I'm finally twenty-one years of age.'_ Feeling a surge of excitement course through her body, she gracefully twirled her way out of the small hut in search for a good meal to start off her day.

Exiting the hut, she found Kaede, the other woman she shared the hut with by the fire cooking a nice hot breakfast. Taking a seat on stool nearby the warm fire; she happily joined the elder woman.

"Good morning Kaede! It's a wonderful day isn't it?"

"Ah.. How are thee this fine morning Kagome. You are certainly up early today." Smiled Kaede, knowingly, to the young woman before her; _'Yes, Today is a fine day indeed. Today we shall find out if ye are the reincarnation of Midoriko; just like how I was asked when I became of age.'_

"Hey Kaede, is there anything in particular that we're doing today?" asked Kagome as she tried not to give herself away with her anxiousness.

"Hmm.. Well I know today we have something planned. Oh yes, ye are traveling to the other miko settlement. Ye remember Yuki? She is having a difficult time formulating a love potion for a young lady in their nearby village." Answered Kaede in a smooth and steady answer. knowing Kagome was trying to wiggle information out of her.

Disappointingly Kagome could only nod her head in understanding, but couldn't help but shake the feeling something was going happen today. Not being able to contain it within her anymore Kagome teasingly inquired, "Oh so eager to get me out of the village so you can get started on the preparations?"

With a shocked look on her face, Kaede gave herself away, "How did ye know child?"

"You just told me," Kagome couldn't help the grin forming on her porcelain face, "Kaede, I've known you my whole life. You were the woman who raised me. I know you a lot better than you realize." Winking at the elder woman, Kagome rose from her seat to get started on her chores before she would in fact have to make her way to their sister band, to help the newly developing miko.

Sometime after Kagome found herself on the pathway to the small gypsy band, a few miles north of them, arriving shortly after she found the little miko who seemed stressed out to no end.

"Kagome-sama, you must help me, the young lady is coming later today for her potion and it is not done, please help me." The young frantic miko, Yuki, begged.

Unable to contain her smile, she remembered her beginning days as a miko in training. "Of course Yuki, I'm sure it's just a tiny error. Let's have a look."

After discovering that Yuki had tossed in a wrong herb, they were able to quickly formulate the right potion needed.

Deciding to take a more scenic route since she had time to spare and would like to give Kaede a little bit more time with the birthday celebration preparations, she knew that was coming. Kagome would stop occasionally to pick wild flowers or prance around the luscious field of floras enjoying the beautiful warm weather.

Glancing up at the sky, not too far into the distance Kagome noticed a vast amount of smoke pouring into the sky. Stopping dead in her tracks, panic and fear washed over her. Then like a bat out of hell, she raced back, praying it was not what she thought.

There you go you guys! I hope you enjoyed it


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of the Shikon

Standard Disclaimer! I Do NOT own Inu Yasha.

Ch. 3 Truth Revealed

*** Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took me a while. For some reason I really struggled with the way Kaede talks lol – Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I accept feed back! Thank you!

____

**Earlier that day**

"Kaede, I'm finished with my chores; I'm going to go help Yuki in the other village."

"Alright child, travel safe. Hurry back before night fall." Replied Kaede

A hint of a smile started to form on Kagome's red lips. "I'll be back before then, No worries Kaede, I'll be sure to give you guys enough time to get everything set up."

Scowling, Kaede turned away and muttering something under her breath about young children now a ways and being cheeky with their elders. Taking a few more steps back towards the heart of the village, Kaede turned her head slightly to the right, looking over her shoulder, watching the young priestess walk out of the village and into the forest.

Making sure the young miko was gone; she then turned her attention to the task at hand; preparing the celebration party for Kagome. Kaede gathered together her fellow gypsies, delegating their task once that was all settled they went about their jobs; from hang up colorful streamers; cooking a magnificent feast and wrapping the presents for the birthday girl.

Satisfied with the progression that was being made, Kaede swiftly went inside the hut that housed herself and Kagome.

'_Now where is that book?' _Looking around her small study room, filled with herbs, other mystical enchanting items and books; ah yes, books; she was looking for a specific book that was to be given to the a miko once they have become of age.

Finally finding the ancient book wrapped up and pushed way back behind other books and scrolls. She took it within her grasp. _'Ugh... This darn thing is heavy!'_ Settling her old bones down in her chair, she unwrapped the book from its confines and opening it, two old eyes scanned the tattered and torn pages.

'_The lineage of our ancestor's; dating all the way back to the dream Michiko had.' _Old eyes scanning the older pages, she read it all, every page and word. Within this book it contained the record of the miko's before her time and their lives and trials as mikos.

The ancient text was passed from miko to miko, part of their duty was to document their time using their holy powers. Before when the miko extermination and began knowledge had been lost, forced to have to practically re-learn everything their ancestors known. Once every blue moon a miko would undergo a strange event and learn how to call forth a holy energy. Preservation allowed later generations to practice and perfect the skills and control needed to harness their powers.

Flipping towards the back of the fat book her eyes spotted her name, _'Ah there is thy story'_ taking a quick glance to the previous page, it was there she spotted another name. Kikyou, Kaede's older sister who died tragically protecting the village the sister's grew up in. Shaking herself from her stupor she kept turning the pages to the left, until another name came across her eyes and struck her to the core.

Natsumi, Kaede's beloved daughter and only child, who also passed away at a very young age. Her darling daughter died from a broken heart. _'Natsumi, why did you have to leave us; Kagome needs you now more than ever.' _

Not being able to take much more reminiscing of old memories, the old woman closed to book, covered it again, setting it to the side she stood up to go check on the progression of the upcoming party.

Exiting, she was pleased to see the village streams of reds; gold's; oranges'; greens; and blues swimming all over, almost having the effects of a rainbow right above your heard. The smell of the delicious aroma of food found it's way into Kaede's nose. Things were well on its way, raising her head to look at the sun, she noted it was little past mid-day. _'Kagome should be returning soon' _

She continued to walk, lost within her own thoughts. _'I'll talk to her tonight; the poor dear does deserve to enjoy this special occasion, despite all that has happened to her.'_ With a plan in mind, she let herself wonder aimlessly about the huts; closing her eyes she inhaled a deep breath of fresh air, she re-opened her eyes just in time to hear it all.

Screams of terror filled the air, thundering hooves reached her ears accompanied with laughter; laughter the reeked of twisted pitches that sent raw shivers down your spine. Horses started pouring in, from every direction. Her eyes watched as her fellow townspeople were decapitated; burned; and captured, and the home they loved started to burn to the ground.

Managing to sneak her way back to her hut, she entered quickly, finding the book from earlier and placed it safely within her garments. Next she armed herself with a bow and arrow; old in age she was; as outnumbered she was, this attempt would be futile; but if she as going down, she was going fighting and taking those pathetic excuses for people down with her.

Stepping out she quickly drew her bow, and grabbed an arrow, aimed; then let decades of training take over; she let that arrow fly straight and true; hitting her target straight in the back. With the snap of her wrist, another arrow was drawn and flew with great speed into the flesh of another man in his attempt to force himself upon one of the females in the village.

Kaede made it twenty feet from her front door, killing eight of the men attacking her villages before she felt pain in the side of her hip. Taking her eyes off her target, she looked down; discovering another arrow planted there; flinching once more she looked to her right shoulder, another arrow penetrating muscle fibers, cartilage and skin.

The pain was unbearable; just when she thought her body could not fight anymore, with one last attempt she drew an arrow and let it fly to the one responsible for the two arrows in her body.

Panting heavily; she collapsed to the ground, the blood loss would soon take its toll on her old body, and soon claim her very life. _'I must live; live long enough to tell Kagome. Oh child... Today was supposed to be a happy day; Please forgive me.'_

Soon all grew quiet; the bandits had taken what they wanted and fled, food, clothes, money, and young woman to sell into brothels. The sick minds of men, they will soon get what is coming to them.

With that Kaede tried to conserve energy; resting for what she must do; listening to her home silently burn all around her, to the ground. _'Dear Kami's above protect my dear Kagome, grant her safe return.'_

_**Previously**_

_Glancing up at the sky, not too far into the distance Kagome noticed a vast amount of smoke pouring into the sky. Stopping dead in her tracks, panic and fear washed over her. Then like a bat out of hell, she raced back, praying it was not what she thought._

____

Breaking out into a dead run, Kagome ran as fast as she could back to her home; hoping what she saw with her eyes were only bon fire, a HUGE bon fire.

Any hope she held within her heart was shattered as she entered the clearing where the houses she known her whole life were now burning to the ground.

Stopping dead in her tracks once more she was frozen to the ground; before her laid the bodies of men, woman and children; friends she had known her entire life; people who were like her family, were now dead.

Crumbling to her knees; tears forms into her eyes and as she lowered her head and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes.

Rising to her feet, Kagome walked towards the demolished village, praying someone survived. Wandering aimlessly, She came upon a figure she would recognize anywhere.

"Kaede…no…" gasped Kagome, devastation struck her like a punch in the gut as she approached the body lying prone on the cold dirt; gradually lowering herself, she knelt before her fallen mentor; hesitantly placing a hand on still warm body. _'Still warm…'_

Relief washed over here as she was the Kaede's body wiggle in an attempt to sit herself up.

"Kaede! I'm so glad you're alive!" throwing herself into the welcome arms of the village elder, "What happened here?"

Taking a deep breath, she began to speak with a raspy voice, "We were attacked by slave traders; they came in fast and quick, I suspect they were moving at a fast rate." Hanging her head in shame she continued on, "They got took most of the young ones, killed the rest; I tried to fight them off but... it wasn't enough."

Taking the old woman's hands in her own, the blue eyed beauty spoke, "I knew I shouldn't have gone to the other village. If I had stayed I could have helped you-"

Cutting Kagome off, Kaede half shouted, "Bit thy tongue child! I am most relieved to see you are alive and safe. Right now you are the most crucial person that survives this ordeal." Remembering the talk she needed to have with her grandchild, she grew serious.

"Kagome my child, what can ye tell me about the Shikon No Tama?"

Caught off guard from the sudden change in subject, she scrambled her mind searching for the information she was told as a child about the tale.

"The Shikon No Tama... I know it was a magical jewel entrusted to Midoriko, the protector of the Jewel."

Nodding her head full of white hair in confirmation, Kaede questioned once more, "Do ye remember the part telling of the return of the Jewel to the mortal realm?"

Now being able to recall more information, Kagome firmly stated, "Yes, it was foretold that it would return to a miko the jewel so chooses fit to guard it."

Sighing heavily, Kaede prepared herself for the upcoming conversation. "What ye don't know is that after the passing of Midoriko, Michiko; the younger sister had a dream on the eve of her twenty-first birthday. This vision occurred to every miko in every village on the eve of their twenty-first birthday; they all dreamt of the same exact dream word for word."

Stopping once more Kaede gazed at the confusion displayed on her face. Lost in her own thoughts Kagome did not see nor hear the woman before her stop talking. _'My dream from last night…the man in the baboon pelt…'_

"Kagome, is there something on thou have been pondering?"

Snapping out of her daze, she looked up at the elder woman and hurriedly asked, "What was the dream about?"

Eyeing the girl before her, Kaede continued on, "Michiko revealed that in this dream, she stood between two figures, one belonging to her elder sister and the other belonging to Naraku, the foe she defeated. Kagome I now must ask you about the dream that came to you last night. What do ye remember?"

Hesitantly she responded, "I… In the dream, I wasn't standing before two figures. I was looking straight on to a man dressed in a baboon pelt." Sweat began to form in her hands and she could feel her heart rate speed up. "_The dream... what would it mean?'_

Shocked to hear for the first time in her lifetime as well as in the history of her ancestor's; a miko held a different dream from all the rest. Kaede reached into her garbs and pulled out the old leather bound book. "Child, take this book and protect it. This is a record of our lineage detailing the encounter's they faced during their lifetimes; you as well must document your trials."

"Why Kaede?… what good will this book bring me?" Looking upon Kaede with wide eyes, she looked just as lost as a puppy.

Stopping to rest her labored breathing, Kaede knew she had a small amount of time before she too would pass. "My intuition is telling me that ye have been the chosen to protect the Shikon No Tama. My time is short; Kagome listen to me. You must now travel to the Western Kingdom; search out Inu Taishou, the Taiyoukai of the West."

"A demon? They think the all us mikos have been killed off! Why would a demon help me?"

Chuckling an airy laugh, Kaede wondered if Kagome ever listened to the tales she would tell her as a child. "Because Inu Taishou was an ally to Midoriko when they faced Naraku; he can help you and protect you and also may be able to help you harness your miko energy."

"Kaede… I don't know where to even think about how to achieve that." Choking back on the tears she refused to shed, she looked painfully to the woman who raised her. "I don't know what to do without you."

Laughing quietly at Kagome's irrational thoughts, she placed a wrinkled right hand upon a soft cheek and stroked her thumb under the left blue orb, whipping away the tears that spilled over. "That is what the book is for, it tells the history of past miko's and how they harnessed their power. Even now you are capable of defending yourself with a bow and arrow, wooden staff and sword. You also know the herbs needed to concoct any type of medicine needed by heart. I have great faith in you and your knowledge."

Coughing up spots of blood, Kaede could feel death creeping upon her. With her last remaining moments she knew she had to bid her young pupil farewell.

"Aiko..." Kaede knew this would get the young one's attention.

Proving her right, Kagome starred at Kaede with two tear stained eyes, _'Kaede you haven't called me that since I was eight years old…'_

"My Aiko, I am so proud of the strong woman you have become. I know if thy mother was still here with us, she would be as well." Closing her eyes, she allowed tears to fall. "After thy mother… passed, I welcomed ye into my home, my arms and my heart; ye have become the daughter I never had. Don't be sad I have lived a long happy life, ye need to be that strong stubborn girl I raised and come to love so much. "

Allowing a smile to grace her wrinkled face, Kaede slowly began to lie back down upon the dirt and grass. Hearing the breath passing through Kaede's lips become weaker and slower, Kagome could feel the hand grow weak and fall from its resting place on her cheek. Lips quivering, body shaking from the sobs racking her body, she threw herself on the dead body of her grandmother.

Feeling her heart be twisted from the pain of loss, she let out a howl of agony rattling the remains of her mutilated village.

**_Days Later**_

After the passing of Kaede, Kagome had ran back to the sister tribe she had came from just hours before only to discover it too laid in shambles with discarded bodies sprayed everywhere; with a heavy heart, she dragged herself to silent village that was once her home and began to dig up graves for her fallen friends and neighbors.

Kagome found herself kneeling before a freshly dug grave belonging to the elder woman who raised her. Hands covered in mud, fast smeared in dirt and her once dark royal purple dress was not caked in soil. She just sat there, starring off into space, truly feeling alone for the first time in her life, she was alone.

An orange-red glow began to form far in the west as the sun was setting, soon night would come as well as lesser youkai and wild animals. By her sitting there with the smell of death all around her, she would be a sitting duck for predators to feast upon. Deep down Kagome knew within her heart that she would have to head to the west in search for the infamous Inu Taishou and pray he would help her. _'It would be safer to travel by night, and hide during the day.' _

Could she do it though? Leave the only home she ever had and travel to an unknown place; leaving behind memories of Kaede, the only mother she had ever known. She had too, she didn't have a choice. Sighing heavily she arose to her feet; picked up the sack by her feet containing the book given to her by Kaede and some supplies for food and placed it over her shoulder; along with her bow and arrow.

Looking down at the grave for the last time, she felt her abdomen clench with sorrow, as small streams began to slide down her dirt covered cheek she allowed a small whisper to be carried out by the wind two words she had never before said in her entire life. "Bye, obaachan…." With that she wiped away the tears from her tear streaked face turned on her heel and started on her journey to the west.

__

*** In the Western Lands***

There in the middle of a lush green forest stood the megalithic stone structure of the Western Castle. To everyone on the outside, it was a beautiful, typical say in the western kingdom.

Within the palace walls, servants were rushing about preparing a celebration where all the Lords and Ladies from every kingdom was to attend too; it was a birthday celebration for Inu Taishou's eldest son, Sesshoumaru.

_____

Elsewhere in a deserted old castle there was only one occupant that dwelled there. In a large dark room, tables and chairs were upturned and rotten; dark red and orange drapes that were once luscious and rich, lay scorched and tattered from the walls they were pinned above the two main doorways. Pillows of various sizes were thrown together creating a soft bedding for the sole inhabitant of the abandoned castle. A crystal ball sat on a low table before the stranger, a crocked smile began to form on thin lips as the orb began to glow to life; a bright pink.

"So… The Shikon No Tama has finally returned to me..." The smooth silky baritone voice broke through the air of silence in the castle, followed by a dark laugh echoing through the empty castle, scarring off a group of birds perched on a tree within the court yard.

*** "Aiko- Beloved one, little love."

-- I really liked that name and I thought it was appropriate for a little girl to have as a nickname.

I'm gonna cut it there guys, I hope you all enjoy my story. I kind of had a thought for another story… I'll type up the first chapter and we'll see where it goes from there.

Please give me feedback! Thank you all and I'll try to update really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Legend of the Shikon

Standard Disclaimer! I Do NOT own Inu Yasha.

Ch. 4 A Minor Set Back

- Hey everyone! I am SO sorry this has taken me so long to update. I started school again (yuck!) I'm taking 18 credits while working, so it just might take me some time to get around to updating, but I'll get to it. Promise

-I also want to give a special shout out to my beta reader, thanks SO Much! And to all my readers, thanks you! You all rock my socks off!

Ok! Let's get on with the story!

__________________

For 5 days, the castle that was in utter chaos started to calm down a bit; everything was falling into place, invitations were sent out weeks ago, sleeping arrangements had all been made and the decorating of the great hall was almost complete. All that was left was drawing up a menu they would serve to the dinner party guests.

Two greatly calculating eyes supervised the arrangements taking place before her.

The great hall consisted of two floors; the main floor below with a honey wood flooring, mirroring images above it; Bordering the floor, two stories stood, providing to be a place of mingling and eating of refreshments. Walking into the great hall through the main entrance, marbles snow white were carved into, those steps would lead down to the dance floor.. Towards the back, stood four prominent royal thrones, the middle two being much more elaborate and decorative then the other two.

All around deep blues and magnificent silvers decorated the hall from ceiling to floor, accenting the gold's and bringing out the richness of the room. On the patios on the top level; deep blue tapestry curved up and down creating a wave motion. The open arches and exposed columns had silver silk wrappings wound around, creating a different atmosphere.

Smiling to herself, she gave an imaginary pat on the back to herself, she was pleased with the progress that had been made. Izayoi had taken it upon herself to be in charge of arranging Sesshoumaru's 21st birthday.

In human years he would be 21, youkai age he would roughly be around three hundred years, still a young pup to most youkai. Frowning inwardly, she never gave it much thought as to why he never took himself a mate, nor did he seem interested in any available bachelorette's the other kingdom's provided.

Maybe this year will finally be the year he takes a mate and begins to have a family of his own. Just the thought of being a grandmother and having babies scurrying about the castle sent a jolt of excitement through her body. Making a silent prayer to the Kami's above that her son would hurry up and start the baby making process.

Though she was not his mother biologically, she was there from the time he was born, saw his first steps, heard the first babble that came from his mouth; she was the mother that raised him. After his mother died during child birth complications Inu Taisho was still in the grieving process and in no condition to care for a new born babe.

So she took over the role of "mother" and cared to Sesshoumaru needs, late nights of tricky feeding and the endless diaper change. It was months before Inu Taishou held Sesshoumaru for the first time.

Chuckling to herself, she began to remember that night…

_******Flashback************_

_The sun was setting, an orange glow in the distance was reflecting off the walls in the nursery._

_Taking part in the normal routine of preparing the young __youkai__ for his bed time, she did not see the figure standing in the door way. Finally it was the baritone voice that roused her from her concentration from the task at hand to the dark figure standing near the threshold._

"_This is where he sleeps" saying as a statement\question. Golden eyes swept around the room, taking in the details that had been long ignored._

"_Yes __milord__" Bowing deeply to show her respect to her Lord, but ceased when he held up his hand to stop her._

"_Please, you don't need to do such a thing. I should be the one on my knees bowing to you for all that you have done." Looking at her now, he took in her form;a tall very feminine figure and petite form, with long dark black that was pulled back and up, away from her face to keep out of the clutches of the silver haired child he presumed, kind chocolate colored eyes, that spoke of a silent understanding to him._

_Feeling the critical eyes of her lord on her form, she began to squirm. Sensing her discomfort he stopped immediately, 'It was rather rude of him.'_

_Both figures were interrupted by the cry of the young infant in the room. Remembering the duties that still needed to be done she carried on with her work. __Inu__Taishou__ standing there feeling useless, hesitated before turning to leave, until he heard a soft voice call to him._

"_Lord __Inu__Taishou__."_

_Turning on his heel, he faced the woman that had been taking care of his child. Fiddling with her fingers she looked up at him and gently smiled, "Would you like to hold him?" Taken aback from the unexpected question, he could only summon up giving a dumb founded nod to answer the question._

_Gliding his way toward the baby crib, __Izayoi__ had taken the sleepy __Sesshoumaru__ and placed him gently into the brawny arms of his father. After __Sesshoumaru__ was placed into his arms, he just froze. Unsure of what to do, he worried that if he moved one centimeter the baby would either cry, scream at the top of his lungs, or fall out of his arms. _

_The face must have been amusing because a gingerly laugh reached his ears. He looked up in curiosity to why she found it amusing. Before he could even ask, she began to speak, "I'm sorry __Milord__, your face look likes a little boy who is about to wet himself senseless." _

_Realizing her mistake at speaking to him disrespectfully she dropped her head in apology,instead of the tongue lashing she was expecting to receive, a warm laugh met her ears._

"_You know, that is exactly how I was feeling." Smiling, he shifted the baby in his arms to allow one arm free, he took his thumb and forefinger and tilted the woman's chin to look up at him. _

"_You were Taka's personal hand maid and her best friend, you also have been caring for my son that I have neglected for some time. You can address me as __Taishou__."_

_Russet eyes starred into golden eyes, for what felt like an eternity they simply sat in silence. The squirming object in his arms brought him back to the present. "Here, take him. I am sure it is past his bed time." Handing over the cranky baby to __Izayoi__, she took him and began to finish up his bed time preparations._

_Turning to finally exit the nursery room, __Inu__Taishou__ stopped at the threshold turning slightly and called out to the hand maid, "Thank you." Turning herself to greet the eyes of her lord, she simply dipped her head and continued on._

_After that night, the two spent days together, her teaching him about his son, helping him bond with his only son. Months later, __Izayoi__ and __Inu__Taishou__ announced of their plans to mate. _

_***End Flashback****_

Starring off at the extravagant scene before her, she had the sudden urge to find the birthday boy to be and seek his approval for his birthday celebration. Knowing she wouldn't have to turn the place upside down to looking for him because he was always in the same location everyday for hours on end, The Dojo.

Allowing her feet to carry her outside beyond the garden to a private secluded area where Sesshoumaru's private dojo resided.

Slowly sliding the door open, she peered inside, oh how she loved watching him go through his motions when it came to combat. If she hadn't known what he was doing was deadly, she would have thought it was a dance; a dance playing around death.

There in the middle of the arena was a moving figure with long silvery, shimmering hair, pulled back into a pony tail to keep out of his way. His movement was entrancing; he held a katana in both his hands; brought it from above his head downward, slicing an imaginary object into two perfect halves. Sliding his left leg out more, he bent his right knee to allow a stable bass, bringing his blade to an offensive position. Sensing a presence he paused then straightened up and turned to face his audience.

Before him stood the only mother figure he had ever known, with a smile so wide it looked like her face was about to crack.

"Woman if you keep that up, you'll get premature wrinkles" Seeing her face instantly drop and go to scowl, he couldn't help but let a smirk to run loose onto his face.

Izayoi knew he loved teasing her; it was the weird bond they shared. Remembering the reason why she came all this way, she turned quickly to the topic at hand and not the wrinkles that she feared that would eventually grace her features.

"Sesshoumaru, I need you to come with me to give me your approval on something."

Instantly his faced became the emotionless mask that he was known for. Birthday stuff; he hated it with every fiber of his being, if it was up to him he would do away with birthdays, they were a waste of time in his opinion. He turned away and walked to the far wall, placing the katana in his hands next to his other training implements where it rightfully belonged.

"I informed you and my father that I have been against this celebration from the start." Turning back around to face the woman in the room with him, he saw her flinch from the intensity of his eyes on her form.

Slowly moving to close the gap between them, she rested a light hand upon his forearm and softly spoke, "We're doing this for you, it's a special da--"

Pulling his arm back away from her touch he bit out, "Special? It's a yearly reminder of the monster I am, the monster that killed my own mother." Lowering his head, his feathery bangs covered his eyes from her watchful gaze. "I killed one mother, I don't want anything to happen to you as well."

For the first time it dawned to Izayoi, scolding herself for not picking up on it from the beginning. She took I firm step and grabbed his strong chin and lifted it up so she could look him in the eyes. He was well over a head taller then her, so not much movement of his head was required to move to look him square in the eyes.

"You listen to me. You are not a monster and _never_ have been and _never _will be. What happened to your mother was an accident." Starting to choke up tears, her voice started to crack, "Sesshoumaru, I knew your mother from the time I was born. My family was in servitude for many generations and when I was born it was your mother, who played with me, when I grew up and became old enough to serve the royal family she selected me." Chuckling a bit from the memories and fun times they shared she continued on, "Her and I were more like sister's, I was the younger sibling; the one wanting to be like her and she the older, protective and kind one. Any person she came into contact with could see the kindheartedness radiating off of her. That is why I know, without a shadow of a doubt in my mind that you, Sesshoumaru, are neither a monster nor evil."

For a couple of minutes the two of them just stood there, soaking in the emotions shared between the two. Izayoi knew he wasn't much of one for outwardly expressing his emotions, which was why she felt so honored that he would confide in her with such personal feelings. Breaking the silence around them, the owner of the baritone voice spoke.

"I'll be up in the great hall in a moment."

Smiling, knowing he would endure one more birthday party for her. She took both of his strong, callused hands in her own, "I'll talk to your father about no more birthday celebrations for you after this, I Promise." Squeezing his hands lightly in her own he let them drop to his side and she shuffled her way back to the door through the gardens and to the great hall.

Standing there for a moment longer, alone in the dojo, he took a deep breath in and out through his nostrils, calming his senses then left. Silently he walked to his chambers and changed into a more fitting garment for the heir of the western lands to be seen in and headed to the great hall to meet his other mother.

****Same Day- Miles East to the Western kingdom*****

The young woman with midnight hair had traveled a long way from the place of her origin; a place that was her home. She traveled for five days passing nothing but small villages on the outskirts of the land, occasionally stopping to gather information on her where abouts of the land.

For food, she had been taught from a young age how to recognize edible food; how to find food and how to cook. It had all been a part of the training that Kaede had taught her; a gypsy must be able to survive in cases of emergencies.

Walking swiftly in the direction leading to the place where the sun sets, she continued on her way. In the distance up ahead smoke was on the rise beyond the canopy of trees, unlike that of the smoke she had witnessed a few days prior; the wind picking up and delivering to her the delicious smell of food cooking.

Pausing a moment in her tracks, she mentally sorted through her supplies. _' I do have enough rations for one more day, but I do need to restock on water, and maybe a bit more supplies.' _Breaking from her concentration a loud rumble was heard originating from her stomach and soon after a heavenly sound of laughter passed through her lips. "Perhaps I should also acquire a nice hot meal."

Deciding to pursue the village up in the distance, she made her way to the out skirts of the village. Before her a massive defensive wall proudly stood; on top of the wall she could see some of the towns' folk dressed in armor type clothing, some standing at a post, other's walking to and from, as if they were on a mission.

'_It's now or never._' She entered into the clearing and walked to the front gates. _'__Ok__Kagome__, keep your cool. You're just a wandering gypsy visiting villages to aid in any way for food.' _Stopping just in front of the wall with wooden gates, she silently waited for safe passage through.

"Who wishes to seek passage here?" shouted a male guard at the top of the massive blockade.

"My name is Kagome; I am a gypsy specialized in healing powers and wish to seek refuge here for the night." Knees shaking, she mentally patted herself on the back. _'Hard part over.'_

Above she could see the officer consulting with another. After a minute he leaned over the edge and spoke to the stranger at the gates, "Wish granted, you shall be a guest in the house of our village's tribal leader."

Lowly bowing she thanked that man and stepped back as the gates creaked open. As the double doors opened, she saw a figure on the other side, a woman.

"Greetings stranger, my name is Sango and welcome to our home."

OK I'll stop right here for now. I am so sorry it has taken me forever to update, I hope it was worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Legend of the Shikon 

Standard Disclaimer… yet again… Lame.

Here is the next chapter, please let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 5:

Last time:

_"Greetings stranger, my name is Sango and welcome to our home."_

The girl before her stood tall and proud; hands balled into fist rested on her hips, the ultimate power stance. Piercing dark chocolate eyes with one look, determination; Long jet black hair, pulled up into a pony tail.

"I'm Kagome." Reaching her hand out to shake, Sango gripped it at the forearm, then released. Both offered one another a smile of friendship.

"Come on in. You're a Gypsy you say?" Glancing around the traveler, worry grew on her face. "You're traveling alone?" she asked as they started to walk through the village.

Inhaling deeply she began to speak. "My village was attacked by a band of thieves." She couldn't help from glancing around to see the villagers preparing themselves for bed. Father's, children, and mother's all alike gathering together before resting for the night. A sharp pain struck her straight into the heart, sadness filled her eyes once more as the vivid memories flashed before her eyes once again. Her beloved friends and family, now gone.

"I'm so sorry." Looking into blue eyes she could see the pain, and exhaustion. It seemed to be wearing her down to the core. Empathy struck her; she knew what this poor girl was experiencing. Arriving to a hut, Sango came to a halt.

"A few years ago, our village was attacked as well. My father along with his men, tried to fight them off. My younger brother was 4 years old and I was only 12; the men fought bravely that day. Kohaku and I were instructed to stay inside, my mother protected us; she herself was a skilled warrior and she protected us with her life." Sango then looked to Kagome. "Sometimes the Kami's aren't fair. But I will always carry with me those memories of her. Though our loved ones are gone, a part of them are still with us."

Nodding with a smile of appreciation, Kagome thanked Sango for her words. The two stood for a moment more smiling at one another that would start a great friendship.

"Here this is our hut, make yourself at home." With that being said, they entered the hut, Kagome hell bent on doing just that, making herself at home and finally having some peace of mind to get a good nights rest.

Orange glowing orb rose from east, slowly warming the land it stretched before it. Light peered through a doorway, stalking closer to a bed in a corner. Trying as she might, a blue eyed gypsy laid awake in bed starring at the roof of the hut she was currently staying in, consumed by her thoughts. '_Kaede... how am I supposed to do this?' _Water began to fill her eyes and slowly stream down her face. Taking a deep breath, she slowly rose from bed stretching trying to push out the exhaustion out of her body.

Gathering her things, she dressed herself in clothing given to her by Sango. It was odd at first; she had never seen anything quite like it. Getting her bearings she finally managed to properly dress herself then inspected this clothing.

"Hey not bad."

Turning around she found Sango leaning against a doorway casually glancing at her. Surprised to see Sango dressed in an outfit identical to hers, save the difference in coloring.

"Sorry I didn't mean to drop in on you like this. How did you sleep?" asked Sango as she pushed herself from the doorway walking closer.

"Don't worry about it," she said lightly shaking her head, "I haven't slept that well in the last couple of days. Thank you again for allowing me to stay the night."

"Hey! No worries. Honestly it's nice to get outsiders every so often. I'm just heading to do some early morning training. Care to join?"

Accepting the invitation to two women left and headed towards the training grounds.

The two of them walked side by side, Kagome occasionally stole glances to her escort. Her form, petite much like her own, but carried with such confidence that sent a silent invitation to anyone to try and intimidate her. Long dark chocolate colored hair ran down to the middle of her back, with bangs that framed her face gingerly; with dark eyes of a warrior.

A few miles north of the demon slayer village, a group of 7 men gathered around together waiting to hear word of what their Lord what wanted of them.

Their leader, Bankotsu, reading the message carefully making sure of what it really said. With the look of confusion clearly on his face, his men asked him what was wrong.

"He wants us… to find a young beautiful maiden.." Said Bankotsu, puzzled at the request, he silently mused over the reasons why an odd request was given to them. But from what he read, it was quite urgent and they needed to have completed this task before late afternoon to meet up with their Lord.

As he sat there, he could vaguely hear the voices of his men as they tried to figure out the answer to their questions. Suddenly it hit him, standing up he ordered his men to gather their things.

"Lord Ryuutarou is heading to the Western Lands to celebrate the young Lord Sesshoumaru's birthday. The maiden must be the gift he is presenting to him, we must not waste anymore time. Let's go." With the command given, the warriors gathered weapons and made their way to the closest village they knew of. The demon slayer's village and oh what excitement ran through their blood as they traveled closer and closer.

Okay! I am stopping here, I am so sorry! But I promise I will have the next chapter up in no time.

Till then.. read and review everyone! It's getting to the exciting part!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow you guys, thanks so much… I'm truly humbled that so many of you like my story. I had this in my head and I HAD to write it.. Please let me know what you think!

I'm going to try my best to update at least once a week- This story and my other one, A Florence Nightingale. You should check it out!...*hint hint*

*Disclaimer.. I don't own anything… Sadly

-EARLIER THAT SAME MORNING-

Silence

That was all he could hear as he sat alone in one of the dimly lightened rooms in the abandoned castle. For years, he waited, prowling the lands- hiding in the shadows amongst the mortals that dwelt upon the land. As the years passed by him he thought constantly of what would be awaiting him, when it would finally be brought back into the world, the Shikon No Tama.

Just the mere thought of the power he would posses brought a sinister smile to his face. For such is the reward for the price he paid; but the wait was over. The Shikon was back, now all he had to do was track down the one possessing it.

The distant sound of footsteps started to echo throughout the hallway leading to his chambers. The sound of a creaky door brought him back to reality. Ruby red eyes opened to see a female figure with eyes much like his open the door and approached him with a torch, bringing forth more light into his living quarters.

"Ah, Kagura, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Said Naraku

She couldn't help herself, the sound of his voice made her skin crawl, and not in a good way. Glaring at him through crimson eyes she spoke, "Kanna sent me to retrieve you. She only said it was something you would be interested in seeing."

"For your sake Kagura, it better be good; I wouldn't want to see your precious heart placed in danger for disturbing me." Smiled Naraku and he began to stand.

Kagura just stood there in place as the hanyou past her, slightly grazing her arm with his. Oh, how dirty she felt, more than anything she wished she could scrub her skin clean from his lingering touches. Turning on foot she followed him silently, glaring at the back of his wavy black hair.

Someday… Someday soon she would be free of the vile, Naraku and the hold he had on her. She with her daughter would one day be free. With a glimmer of hope, she allowed a smile to grace her beautiful features.

In a small village the bustle of everyday life was in full swing. Blacksmiths, going about repairing and making weapons; farmers were out selling their best produce to the villagers. If you listened closely, you could also hear the sound of metal clashing against metal; the scurrying of feet, and the sound of people huffing from the physical exertion of their combat training.

Unlike every other village, this one was the home of the demon slayers. Sango, the village leader's daughter, and her new friend Kagome were just about to start their hand to hand combat training exercises.

"Such a beautiful day it is going to be." Said Sango happily as her and Kagome stretched out their muscles.

"Yes, it is." Agreed Kagome as she looked up from where she sat, allowing the sun to shine down upon her face. Then inhaling deeply as slowly releasing her breath she bent over her folded leg and reached for her foot.

"Wow Kagome, you are really flexible." Said Sango, fairly impressed with her friends ability to stretch her body.

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that came, "From years of training, it actually helps a lot."

"Really! Oh could you show me a few things? I really need to be more flexible for combat. It's amazing how flexible youkai can get; watching them fight is almost like watching a dance." The light in Sango's eyes could not be hidden, the excitement bursting through.

"Of course I will, maybe later I can show you some forms to start with."

Both girls smiled, and continued for a few more minutes before standing up to begin their sparing.

They stood before each other a few feet apart and bowed respectively before taking their stances, waiting for the first one to make the move. Sango, decided to see how well Kagome's defense skills were and went for an immediate attack; jumping in the air- going for a round house kick.

See this Kagome reacted immediately stepping to the side, regaining her center of balance before taking a strike. Lunging forward, leading with her elbow she landed a blow to the back side of Sango, knocking her slightly off balance. Both fighters we're knew they weren't to do damage, merely practice, however, speed and agility is something you must always push.

Turning once more they were facing each other, slowly circling, calculating the next strike. This time is was Kagome who decided to act, running towards her opponent hands locked in a deadly pose ready to strike at the bodies most vulnerable pressure points.

Sango bobbed and weaved, knocking the attacking hands away from their targeted area, deflecting what might have caused some serious injury is Kagome was fighting with an enemy. Managing to sneak a leg behind the her sparring partner, Sango acted quickly in gaining control of Kagome's hands, before taking her down to the ground.

To say she was shocked, was an understatement; she had never expected that, and to simply put she didn't know how to react other than try to get back on her feet where her fighting ability was her strongest.

However, Sango took advantage of the lack of response from her opponent, and got behind her placing her in a semi-trying to get out of it, but it was futile- fear was creeping in and a sense of panic started to get the best of her.

Then suddenly in all this commotion, a bright pink light erupted from Kagome, knocking Sango a few feet away on her back. On her hands and knees, she looked behind her to find her friend, "Sango! I'm so sorry!" Crawling her way to her friend, she was at a loss of words.. '_What just happened..'_

Coughing could be heard as the demon slayer sat up, "Woa, what was that?" asked Sango looking inquisitively to her blue eyed friend.

"I don't know. Are you okay? Are you hurt? How many fingers do you see?" genuinely concerned she inspected the girl to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, really... Maybe that was one of Hikaru's crazy experiments gone wrong again." replied Sango, thinking out loud.

"Who's?"

"Hikaru. He is one of our weapons specialists; lately he's been trying to create this weapon that explodes, but, still trying to work out the kinks…"

After confirming Sango was not injured, both girls decided that is was Hikaru's mad scientist experiment and went to change and eat breakfast.

While walking back to the hut Sango kept glancing at her friend, curious about something… "Kagome… can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Where and how did you learn to fight? I thought Gypsies were…. Entertainers?" asked the puzzled girl.

Starring at her for a second, she contemplated telling her about her people's secret.

With the silence remaining, Sango hurriedly blurted out, "I mean you are a good fighter, you don't have to tell me, that's totally fine!- It's just," worried at this point she just kept babbling, "Gypsies are known to be peaceful people and," knowing she was making it worst, she just stopped.

"Sorry for prying" she said as she bowed her head down in embarrassment.

Trying to stifle her laughter, Kagome walked over to her demon slaying friend and hooked her arm around her shoulders. "It's totally fine! You can ask whatever you want." She smiled again to reassure her.

"I was taught when I was young; we are generally peaceful people; however we do need to know how to defend ourselves." She replied easily.

"oh…" For some reason, Sango couldn't place it, but, she felt a little disappointed in how simple the answer was.

Continuing in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Kagome wasn't so sure about something, _'Could Sango and her people know about us…'_ They are people who dislike demons killing humans for no reason, but in this day and age anyone could be after the sacred jewel. Glancing at her companion felt like she could trust Sango, deciding to test the waters, she asked, "Sango, what do you know about the Shikon No Tama?"

The girl stood frozen in her tracks; chocolate eyes locked with blue. "How do you know about that?"

In an abandoned castle far away- gleaming red eyes peered into a mirror, observing a scene displayed before him. In it, he saw a chocolate colored eyed girl and a brilliant blue eyed girl walking; no sound could be heard, for it was not needed. He saw it all. Indeed, he was pleased in the information that was relayed to him.

Allowing a half smile to grace his face, he spoke, "Kagura, I have a mission for you..."


	7. Chapter 7

The Western Kingdom****

The birthday celebration for the young Lord was only two days away. Everything was coming together nicely- all that was needed to be done were some minor things.

'_Invitations were set out, check.'_

'_Decorations…. Check.'_

'_Music…. Check.'_

'_Food menu for the evening… check.'_

'_Placement seating for the Lords and Ladies...check.'_

Taking the time to relax on the couch in her private study, Izayoi was mentally going through the responsibilities in preparing for the celebration. She had been on the go for the last couple of days and now that things were starting to come together perfectly, it seemed that the exhaustion was finally catching up with her body. Bringing small delicate hands to her head she gingerly rubbed her temples to levee some of the stress.

Drawing a deep breath she let it out slowly letting it relax her more. "All that is left is the our fitting for our clothing for the night." She said to the empty room as she exhaled.

'_Just a cat nap Izayoi... Then you gotta go get the boys…' _With the last thought running through her mind, she welcomed the darkness that would carry her off to that peaceful state of oblivion.

Elsewhere in the castle sat the Lord of the Western Kingdom alone in his private study.

Taking in a deep breath while arching his back trying to relieve some of the tension in his back; after exhaling he slumped in his chair.

Bringing a firm hand to the bridge of his nose, eyes dropping he lazily rubbed it. Dealing with the current events of the western territories on top of preparing for the arrival of all the Lords have left him completely exhausted!

"I need to get away from here…" announced the Western Lord only to himself.

Between reading complaints from the villagers about rotten food they have been receiving; others asking for assistance with building multiple wells for villages; others wanting to request a audience with him; and now there has been a band of thieves pillaging, raping and killing villagers, on and on and on… it seemed that his duties never ended.

'_Perhaps I should give Sesshoumaru some responsibility for the kingdom. It certainly will lighten my load a lot.' _The more he thought about it the more he liked it. Smirking to himself he certainly felt a whole lot better, like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

A knock at his door brought him out of his musing. "Enter."

One of his captains stepped through the door holding a note. "My Lord, we received this from Lord Ryuutarou a few minutes ago."

Something told him he already knew what is was about. The past few _hundred_ years or so, the young Lord had wanted permission from him to establish a place to mine for the metal unobtainium, which so happens to only be located in the western lands.

Rolling his eyes, he nodded his head extending his hand to retrieve the note. There really was no point in replying back, he would be arriving within the next day. He would have to reiterate to him once more that he could not allow it for it would move hundreds of his subjects elsewhere.

Something he would NOT do for the selfishness desires of a spoiled ruler, absolutely not. Though his intentions were in some way pure; he would have to learn that just because you are in charge doesn't mean you always get what _you_ want.

"Thank you, you're dismissed.

*** In a small village, in a small little hut…

Two young women sat on the ground across from one another, hovering over a rather large book.

"What is that?"

"This is a record of my people... it goes all the way back to Midoriko."

"Kagome, who is she?"

'_Well Kagome, it's now or never…'_ steadily taking in a deep breath she replied, "She was the guardian of the Shikon No Tama; she also was the miko who sacrificed herself to save the world." Taking her gaze from the book to the girl before her, she allowed her focus to be on chocolate eyes of her friend. "The world only thought miko's have been wiped clean form the earth."

Nodding in understanding, it seemed like things were making sense. "Kagome, growing up we had heard stories about her… the Shikon… Mikos... I always wondered what happened. My ancestors never knew what had happened to them; seemed like they just disappeared."

"I think the council of the Elders wanted it that way, the less others know; they couldn't be placed in any danger." Sighing softly a small part of her felt relieved to have a companion to confine in, someone who knows about the jewel and could possibly help her. Opening the cover to the book, she thumbed through it, looking for the beginning of the dreams that came to every miko.

Curious to know what was in it, Sango asked, "So what's in this? Is it all just a lineage of your family?" Turning the book around to give her friend a better view she started at the front.

"Here in this section tells all herbal healing properties for… well just about anything really… Over here, has the many forms of the priest and priestess fighting techniques. Then here," turning more towards the back of the book, "talks all about how to strengthen and master our miko energy."

"Whoa, It's like… your entire culture… your people…everything… right here in this book." Taking the book into her own hands she brought it to her lap, admiring it; amazed that the remains of an endangered race was in her hands.

"What's this?" offering the book back to the miko, Kagome saw what she was referring to.

"Oh… I have no idea. Kaede would NEVER let me look at this part of the book." reflected Kagome, looking back at the times she would attempt to one, locate the book that Kaede expertly hid from her. When she _did_ manage to find it, Kaede always caught her, how she managed to have that skill of perfect timing she would never know. Kagome was only allowed to look at the book under the supervision of the sharp eye that belonged to her guardian.

"Let's see what it-"

A feminine shriek was heard and before they knew it, one of the male warriors came bounding into the hut. "Sango! We're under attack!"

"Is it demons?" quickly replied Sango.

"N…No... Th...Their human… That's why the dogs didn't pick up on them!"

Without a moment more to waste both women arose, the female warrior dashed to a side running to retrieve her weapon. Kagome looked around trying to find a weapon, any weapon to use to help defend her temporary home; finding a katana she picked it up. She wasn't _too_ familiar with it, but it would do.

Armed and ready, all three ran out, prepared to defend what they loved.

Only one had sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach; for some reason she felt something bad was going to happen.

'_Please don't let this be what I think it is….'_

Caged.

Caged. Cold. Alone.

How could this happen… again. A place she felt she could call home, a people she felt safe with... gone. Dead. Only a few remained alive, luckily Sango was one of them, but she had no idea where she was. Everyone else…. gone. Now she and her comrade had share the same fate with their loved ones.

Wrists, ankles, tied tightly behind her back, a blindfold covering her left her blinded; the smell of smoke was in the air. Most of the village had been burned to the ground. Only a few things stayed intact; mainly the weaponry building they were currently in.

A ghostly silence swept through what remained in the village; only voices in the room belonging to the group of men who attacked the once thriving village could be heard, leaving her fearful.

"ooohh… boizz.. we shure did gud toda-*hiccup*" slurred one voice.

Drunken laughter could be heard all around.

"Demon sslayurs huh? They didant seem impersive to me…" Came another voice.

"Yeea… You guyz tink Ryu's gon lyk wut we got?"

Silence fell over the room, she didn't see it, but she could feel all their eyes on her. Anxiousness began to fill her frame, pushing her feet against the floor, she tried to distance herself from them only to run into the cage's wall.

The sound of a chair squeaking against the wood floor came to her ears, her breathing becoming more erratic, and her heart was pounding in her chest. _'No.. please.. Someone, anyone help..'_

Footsteps were getting closer, the drag of each foot slowly rising and falling. A light laughter escaped the lips of the one getting closer causing a sick chill to run up her spin.

"Mukotsu." One sober voice in a sea of all drunks penetrated the room.

Everything ceased all at one. "Mukostu, she is to be left untouched, is that in any shape or form unclear?"

"No Bankotsu…" replied the one who attempted to close the distance between the two of them.

The lone female occupant in the room, released the breath she didn't realize she was holding, silently thanking the Gods for hearing her pleas and sending her a savior.

"Good. I've sent a message to the Lord. He should be here shortly to collect… his gift; so again. She. Is. To. Be. Untouched." With his final word said, he left the room.

'_Oh no.. what's going to happen to me?'_ Thought Kagome silently, too afraid to make audible noise.

Okay! I'm stopping here! Please don't hate me… I'll get the next chapter up asap!


	8. Chapter 8

Legend of the Shikon:

Hey Guys! I'm so sorry it has taken so long... But I'm back! Muaha anyway I'm hoping to be updating more often for you all!

On with the Show!- Disclaimer: Don't own squat.

Chapter 9

Western Lands-

The sun had gone down for the night, letting the stars shine in it's place. Walking around the throne room and the halls, Sesshoumaru couldn't help but be pleased with how the decorations turned out. 'Mother has out done herself yet again.' He mused to himself. There was a very small portion of his heart that anticipated the grand celebration, not for himself, but for the woman that went out of her way to make everyone around her feel loved.

Earlier after leaving his private dojo, he had gone to change but was interrupted but Lords and Ladies whom had been arriving through out the day; leaving him to help play the role of host. In all that was happening, it delayed the inspection he was to have of the decorations.

Glancing over things once more he knew that this time tomorrow the great hall would be full of Lords and Ladies from various parts of the land, all whom have come to celebrate his birthday. He could help but feel that there would be countless women practically throwing themselves at him, in hopes he would mate them.

Just the mere thought of it started to bring the early onset of a migraine. 'Great, just what I need right now.' he though once more before bring his thumb and forefinger to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Turning around to the doors he entered he began to walk towards them, noting the guards that stood guard on high alert. "You there, Soldier." He called out.

"My Lord," responded the guard as he turned to the Lord and did a low bow, "How can I be of service?"

"I need medicine for a migraine brought to my chambers."

"Of course," responded the guard. then he turned on his heels and went out to complete the task given to him.

Without delay he continued on his way. He was a demon of his word, he promised Izayoi he would give his opinion of what had been done. With that in mind he headed towards the master chambers.

Chocolate eyes slowly opened before the young maiden sat up with great alarm. 'Where am I? Where's...' Glancing around she found herself alone in what appeared to be wagon cart of some kind. with out much effort she could feel that whoever had her was still on the move. 'I remember we were attacked and;...' she closed her eyes as tears began to slide down her cheek. In her mind the screams of the innocent people dying rocked her to the core. It was until she tried to remember what had come of her father and brother that she remembered...

*Flash Back*

A female shriek was heard and before they knew it, one of the male warriors came bounding into the hut, "Sango! We're under attack!"

"Is it demons?" quickly replied Sango

"N...No... Th.. their human.. That's why the dogs didn't pick up on them!"

It had all happened so fast, yet looking back at it, it felt like the raid was never going to end. In a instant Sango and Kagome were out side with the rest of the villagers, trying to defend and protect what they held dear to them.

Almost as if they had been fighting together for years, the two women set out in the same direction towards the weaponry, subconsciously alerting the other that they had each others back. as they approached the hut, Sango could see the blacksmith had her Hiraikotsu at the ready as he threw it towards her. Instantly she grabbed it and was ready to fight.

After throwing the massive weapon, the blacksmith turned his attention to the other female warrior. with out the slightest hesitation he tossed her a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome scanned the scenery about her, 'I need to get high up,' She thought herself, finding the perfect place she ran towards it, and immediately started climbing the the nearest ledge and took aim upon the assailants.

Not too far from her, she could see Sango clearly- fighting a rather large guy. Arrow drawn, she took a deep breathe and exhaled releasing the arrow and watched it fly to the bandit, striking him in the middle of his forehead. Sango, glanced behind her to see Kagome in place. smiles were exchanged then they continued on their way.

Sango ran desperately trying to find her father and brother. Towards the middle of the village, she saw Kohaku by the well, doing his best to fight off his attacker. He was doing just fine until he felt the well at his back, practically leaving him in a corner. Closing his eyes he braced for the worse, but it never came. Instead he heard a thump and felt two arms embrace him.

"Kohaku, are you okay? are you hurt?" came the concerned voice of his older sister.

"I'm fine," he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Listen to me, gather up as many villagers as you can and hide in the forest, I need you to do that for me." Looking into his eyes, she prayed he would obey her wishes.

"But, I want to fight too!" He retorted.

"Haku, please. I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you."

Bowing his head, he slowly nodded. "Okay, I will"

Smiling at him, she gave him one last hug then started off to search for her father.

Kohaku watched as his sister ran away. 'I'm just as good a warrior as anyone else...' Looking towards some bandits raiding a hut, rage ran in his blood. "This is my home too. I must defend it!" Running towards them, he managed to get a few good swipes in before the worse happened.

Sango, searched and searched for her father, fighting whomever got in her way. as she ran dead bodies littered the ground, she could hear the screams of babes in the distance, the agonizing screams of women, getting raped and men being killed tortuously.

The next body she saw, stopped her dead in her tracks. "No..No... " she repeated over and over again to herself. There, before her on a large wall was her father with spears impaling him to it with ease. "Father...Not you.." She couldn't believe it. she was hit with the sudden urge to vomit, this was all too much. In the distance she heard a yell, somehow it was familiar to her. Looking back she saw a boy limping as fast as he could, trying to out run what was chasing him.

"KOHAKU!" dropping her beloved hiraikotsu, she made a run for it, hoping to make it to her brother. Kohaku was within ten feet from her and she noticed he stopped and stumbled then he fell over; pierced in his back was three arrows. In that instant time stood still as she saw her brother lying there in a pool of his own blood.

The next thing she knew she had him in her arms, not really paying attention to how she got there so fast. It didn't matter anyway, her baby brother was dying. Her father was dead. her village, slaughtered. she was alone.

"San..Sango.." sputtered Kohaku

"Sshh...shh... don't say anything, you'll be fine. Kohaku, you hear me. You. Will. Be. Fine." She couldn't take it anymore, tears fell down her face as she embraced her brother close.

"I'm..sorry." it was almost a whisper then it vanished. Sango looked into his eyes and could see that the light had left. Her baby brother was dead.

She couldn't see it coming, all her focus was on the person in her arms. One moment she was holding him, the next, She was greeted into oblivion as one of her enemies struck her from behind; rendering her unconscious.

*End flashback*

As far as she could tell, she was the only survivor. why they didn't kill her? she couldn't answer that, but something told her it wasn't good.

Bringing her out of her stupor, the cart came to a halt, voices could be heard; then the cover to the cart was thrown back as sunlight came pouring in, blinding her.

"You've done well, Bankotsu. The two will be perfect, get them ready. I must depart soon." the voice sounded merciless and cold.

Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this posted as soon as possible.

Please PLEASE leave reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

Legend of the Shikon

Hey everybody so.. I had a chapter ready to be posted last night- but it got deleted :( so I had to rewrite it all over again. Any who we are getting close to the epic moment I am SO excited to write ( it really is what inspired me to write this story to begin with)

ENJOY!

The day had finally arrived and Izayoi couldn't be more relieved. The Lords and Ladies from the other kingdoms had arrived the night before or earlier that morning. As far as she could tell, things were going fairly smooth. Of course, in her mind she had pretty much prepared for every case scenario. She reached the point of what happens, happens and just go with it.

Walking towards the kitchen Izayoi had a few things on the menu she wanted to approve for the head chef that had been working diligently for days to get everything perfect.

"Hiro, do you have the sample appetizers ready?" she asked as she entered the kitchen. the sound of pans clanked with orders being given to pupils from the head cooks.

"Yes, Milady. Here, I have prepared the three main appetizers that will be served." Responded the respectable cook.

Delicately she sampled each one, letting the flavor dance on her tongue. "Hiro, this is absolutely astounding. Go ahead and get started I want the first trays out by 4 o'clock tonight."

"Of course," he said as he bowed low, "Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

Walking towards the main corridors, there was just a few more things she needed to check on before she got ready. 'Tonight is going to be splendid! Nothing can ruin this n-"

"Get your hands off me!"

Izayoi stopped in her tracks, taking a deep breathe she tried to stay calm and collective. Then the doors from the main hallways burst open with shoulder length hair came stomping his way away from servants who obviously were trying to get him ready for the celebration.

"Mother?" he almost yelled, looking around then finally spotting her to his right. "Mother! when the hell will this all be over?! I can't get any peace around here without being bugged!" He continued to yell as he approached her.

"Inu Yasha, you know this birthday celebration for your brother is very important."

"HALF brother." he shot back almost defensively

"Yasha"

Immediately his ears flattened against his head. He knew that tone, he crossed a line.

"Yasha, you know how I feel about that term. You are brothers, end of discussion. Do you understand?" she looked him in the eye, daring him to contradict her. She could see him slowly nod his head, his eyes not making eye contact with her.

"We are going to enjoy this day because it is a milestone for your older brother." She said as she reach forward to give him a hug. "You know I love you. You are both my boys." she leaned back and gave her youngest son a smile full of warmth. "I got need to finish up here. I shall see you later in the ball room."

Blue eyes slowly drifted open, the only thing Kagome could really focus on was how soft the bedding she was lying on was. That was what snapped her back into full consciousness and sat up in bed on high alert. She looked around her, she was alone in a dimly lit tent; taking in her surroundings she saw two large tubs with numerous trunks and a vanity closely placed.

'Where am I?' she looked around once more before realizing she wasn't tied up anymore. without a moment to lose she slowly climbed out of bed and walked towards the canvas door. Kagome cautiously walked towards the exit, focusing on listening to what was happening out side. 'Please, oh please let them all be sleeping.'

her hand was so close to the door, just a little bit more then she could survey and try to run for it. Before she could grasp the door, it flung open before her causing her to shrink back and yelp.

"Look what we have here." came a very gruff voice.

A cold chill ran down her spine; that voice sounded so familiar... it was haunting..

"Where do you think you're going mousy?"

Realization dawned on her, this voice belonged to the man that tried to touch her the first night. She couldn't hold back the shiver that came when she say the short figure enter the tent. A wicked grin crept across his wrinkled face as he stalked closer to the blue eyed gypsy.

"Mukotsu"

That stopped him dead in his tracks, Kagome could obviously see that Mukotsu was afraid of the man talking to him.

"Fetch the servants and the other girl." The owner of the voice entered the tent completely, starring Mukotsu down. He had the bad boy look to him and Kagome found herself captivated by it.

"Sir"

without another word, the repulsive man left, leaving Kagome alone in a tent with this dangerous man. His dark eyes starred into hers, all there seemed to be in his eyes was nothing, cold, and careless. He took a few steps towards Kagome, "This camp is heavily guarded. If you try to escape I won't hesitate to have you killed. Your are replaceable."

She couldn't find her voice, how do you respond to a promise like that? All she could muster was a nod, as pathetic as it was she knew she couldn't gamble her life at the moment.

Voices and a scuffle could be heard outside and a figure was shoved into the tent and fell to their hands and knees.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" came a fearsome threat as the person began to stand up.

"Sango?"

Head snapping up to look straight ahead, Sango felt an emotion she thought would never be felt ever again. Hope; but mostly it was the thought of not being completely alone.

"Ka-Kagome?" a smile formed on the demon slayers face and tears of joy filled her eyes. Their reunion was one of joy as they hugged one another and wept; wept for the loss that happened and for the happiness they felt. "Have you seen anyone else?" Kagome shook her head, "Your the only one I've seen, Sango." Kagome's heart hurt for her friend, she had been there only days ago. The only thing she could think of to bring her comfort was another hug. It was as if they forgot about the people around them until a strong presence could be felt that could not be ignored.

He was large in stature, broad shoulders with a type of armor protecting his chest. the top half of his hair was pulled into a high pony tail; the color was a dark violet and reached just a bit past his shoulders. Markings adorned his face, two symmetrical stripes coming up from his neck to his lips and two symmetrical stripes stretched from the top of the forehead to his brows a dark shade of burgundy scales colored each stripe; it gave the illusion of serpents teeth. What stood out the most was his eyes, a bright green with yellow iris's. They would have been beautiful, except, their reptilian shape was what gave him the predator look.

Six women entered after the mysterious man and lined up to his left.

"Get them ready, I have no time to waste." the voice was deep and was disturbing.

Each one bowed respectively, "Yes, My Lord."

As the men left the tent, the women gathered around the two girls and set out to accomplish their task. Sango crouched into a defensive position, "Don't you dare touch us." Her tone was not one of empty threats but of promises that would soon deliver.

That paused them in their efforts. "Ladies," The female servants parted showing a elderly woman. "If you don't allow us to do our task, Bankotsu informed us he would come in here at do it himself. Please, let us do this for you."

Sango relaxed a bit and look to her friend, the look of defeat were in each others eyes. The servants approached them again and set out to get them ready for their master.

Some time after, the women exited, the elderly one addressed their master. "My Lord, they are ready. Ladies.."

Kagome walked out first, she was dressed as belly dancer. The bikini like bottom hung low on her hips, showing her toned abs. Next walked Sango, the style of the outfits were almost identical minus the color. Sango was dressed in a dark red and silver while Kagome was in a royal blue and silver. Knotted henna tattoos roamed over their skin; bracelets jingled on their wrists. Their hair hung in loose curls, framing their face perfectly; the final touch was the sheer face covering that gave them the exotic luster.

Green eyes roamed over their bodies, he was pleased with the results; it was almost a shame to have to give these jewels to a spoiled mutt. "Chain them up, we're leaving."

Okay I'm cutting it here. my brain is throbbing.

Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Legend of the Shikon

Alrighty you guys- disclaimer. Don't own squat.

Enjoy!

Last time:

_Kagome walked out first, she was dressed as belly dancer. The bikini like bottom hung low on her hips, showing her toned abs. Next walked Sango, the style of the outfits were almost identical minus the color. Sango was dressed in a dark red and silver while Kagome was in a royal blue and silver. Knotted henna tattoos roamed over their skin; bracelets jingled on their wrists. _

_Their hair hung in loose curls, framing their face _

_perfectly; the final touch was the sheer face covering that gave them the exotic luster. _

_Green eyes roamed over their bodies, he was pleased with the results; it was almost a shame to have to give these jewels to a spoiled mutt. "Chain them up, we're leaving." _

****ON WITH THE SHOW!*******

The evening of Lord Sesshoumaru's birthday celebration had finally arrived. the soft sounds of music could be heard by all whom who were seated at the grand dining room table. All sorts of food was littered on the table, giving off the most amazing aroma that could ever be smelt by anyone.

The Royals from the other kingdoms were seated pleasantly at the table were waiting for the host to begin the festivities.

At the front of the table, Lord Inu Taisho and Lady Izayoi were sitting at the head of the table, Sesshoumaru was to the right of Lord Inu Taisho, while Inu Yasha was seated to Izayoi's left. As if on Que, The Western Lord arose from his seat.

"My dear Lord's and Ladies, I would like to thank you all for coming this evening to celebrate the birth of my eldest son." He said as he made a arm gesture towards Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat and respectfully bowed to the guests in gratitude, then silently sat back down.

"My loving mate had prepared the menu for our meal this evening- Let us eat!"

In a carriage somewhere in the western territories:

Three figures sat inside the moving carriage; a large reptilian looking man with two females sitting across from him.

Green eyes roamed over their delicious bodies. 'It is a pity I have to give these beautiful flowers to a mangy dog.'

The gleam in his eyes showed the desire that wrapped around his heart, The female occupants were well aware of the thoughts that ran through the sick mans mind.

The girls sat huddled towards each other, trying to offer whatever comfort they could to one another.

"Sango, I'm so sorry about your village." Kagome whispered in hush tones to her female companion. She gave her one last squeeze before she felt the carriage come to a complete stop.

"We've arrived my Lord."

"Finally, how am I supposed to explain to Taisho for this lateness." he let his eyes glance over the two girls one more time.

"No matter, soon enough I won't have to worry about him at all."

The doors opened allowing the travelers to exit. Chains clanked as Sango and Kagome exited, they let their gazes take in their surroundings.

"Kagome, where are we?" Sango asked her friend with worry filling her brown eyes.

"I... I don't know.."

"Get them inside- I don't want to be more late than I already am. Oh, and don't forget to place them in the box. I shall see you at the presentation." He commanded once more before he left to enter the palace.

Inside the Palace:

By this time in the evening, the celebration moved from the dining hall to the grand throne room. Chatter echoed throughout the throne room, old friendships being rekindled as well as new friendships being made. All around, the feeling in the air was very welcoming.

Once again the western Lord arose from his throne and call for every one's attention.

"My friends, I need to have you over more often if I get to eat like that every time! haha!

That meal was amazing; Thank you, my dearest mate," He said as he turned to his mate seated behind him. "it was delicious."

Bringing his attention back to the audience, he continued.

"Now if I am not mistaken, I believe all the lord's have something for my heir."

Tradition called that they follow the four cardinal kingdoms accordingly. North. South. East. West. The direction which nature follows.

"I believe Lord Ryuutarou has yet to arrive, So, we shall continue to the Southern Kingdom. Lord Ichiro, Lady Aki, please."

The Southern Lord and his mate approached the 4 thrones, "Lord Inu Taisho, Lady Izayoi. Thank you for allowing us to join you with the celebration of your son." They both bowed low before standing back up and face Sesshoumaru.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru, my mate and I express our deepest respect and loyalty to you and bring you this mighty gift for your travels that come your way in the future."

The doors opened, dancers enchanted everyone with their movements as a massive two headed dragon followed them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, these creatures can carry and pull massive amounts of weight; show undying loyalty to giving their own life for their master's; as well as providing the ultimate protection a animal companion could ever give."

Sesshoumaru arose from his seat and approached the two headed dragon. The creature, was a head or two taller than him, the right face looked fierce, while his left face looked friendly.

Sesshoumaru reached his hand out towards the animal and waited for it to respond. The creature one head at a time brought the tip of it's nose to his palm before bowing his head.

"Ah, Un." without another word be bowed to the southern lord and lady and went back to his seat.

He was pleased with this gift, it would allow for longer travels and other duties his position may call of him. Ah Un was taken to the stables to be fed. Once the southern rulers merged back with the crowd, the eastern leaders stepped forward.

"Lord Kazu, Lady Sachi." Sesshoumaru acknowledged.

"Rulers of the Western Moon Kingdom; My mate and I have traveled far and wide and have partook of many delicious foods, and felt the most immaculate clothing. Lord Sesshoumaru, we present you with this beautiful pelt; made from the fur of the softest fur ever felt in all this land."

Stepping to the side, servants brought a large decorated chest. Arising from his throne once more he walked towards the insect looking lord and lady.

Lord Kazu offered the pelt to Sesshoumaru with a bow. The western heir extended both arms out to receive it, and couldn't help but notice how soft the material was. It was a beautiful pelt, white and pure. perfection.

He allowed the slightest of smirks appear on his face, yes, this was a rare gift indeed. He then bowed to the lord and lady before him and took the pelt, placed it on his right shoulder before sitting back down.

This time do to the fact that it was the western lands time to present the gift. Inu Taisho and Izayoi arose from their seat. This time, Izayoi spoke.

"Lord Inu Taisho and myself thought about the perfect gift for our beloved boy, Sesshoumaru."

She stopped and held her hand out for him to join them.

This time Inu Taisho spoke, "We have decided that as a step towards ruling the western lands, Sesshoumaru, will become my personal advisor and take more responsibilities with ruling our peaceful kingdom."

The Lord and Ladies in the throne room all applauded at the new announcement. Before more could continue, Izayoi held her hand up to quiet their guests.

"Further more," she continued, "We also present our son with this." At that precise moment Taisho's most trusted soldier and captain of the guards entered carrying a rectangular box. he stood in front of Taisho and presented the box to him. Taisho opened it and retrieved a very old sword from it's resting place.

"My son, This sword belonged to my father. Tenseiga, this sword has the power to revive lives and kill a soul of your enemy. Protect it well."

Sesshoumaru took the sword and unsheathed it. The blade, dull. It looked like no one had taken care of it in centuries. He was able to hide the repulsiveness he felt. there had to have been some mistake.

However, he knew better than embarrass his father at this moment. He took it and bowed. More applause was given, not soon after a servant quickly approached Taisho and whispered something in his ear.

Once again, the applause was paused. "My friends, it appears Lord Ryuutarou has arrived! Show him in."

Okay I am ending it here- I want feedback on this!

I'll update as soon as I can


End file.
